National Treasure 3: Eight Days
by master of toast
Summary: read the title. good now read this. this story was formaly known as NT 3 trailer. I OWN NOTHING! ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey people! It's me master-of-toast!!! SQUEEE!!! NT2 rocked so me and some others (you know who you are -coughPI-Rileycough- are doing trailers. Lolz

sorry for it's utter badness and lack of comic relief

National Treasure 3: The Revenge

/shows Riley, Ben and Abigail sitting out side the library of congress:/

Riley: "Ben, we've got problems."

/cut to Ben standing looking at a letter/

Abigail: "what's it mean?"

Ben: "Someone wants revenge" /shows Riley looking at Ben with fearful eyes.

/Cut to Ian on cell phone./

Ian: You know what I want Ben.

/cut to Abigail being held back by two henchmen/

Abigail: Riley!!!!!!

/cut to Riley on the ground at Ian's feet covered in blood/

Riley: -quietly through gasps of pain- "Ben, Abi help me…"

Ian: "They're not coming for you"

/cut to Sudusky (sp?) talking to Ben and Abigail/

Sudusky: "Ian has all the chips now. He knows where it is"

Ben: "What do we do now? He has my best friend and he knows the location"

Abigail: "Sudusky you know about Mason technology."

/cut to Ian next to a control panel/

Ian: "Times up."

/shows Riley leap to his feet and attack Ian/

Riley: "There's always time"

/Shows Ben, Abigail standing opposite Riley and Ian. Riley appears to be unconscious/

Ben: "What did you do to him !?"

Ian: "Like I said. This little twerps time is up"

/Show Sudusky holding wire cutters and standing over a small metal object/

Sudusky: "Hope I'm right"

/Shows Riley on a hospital bed. Ben and Abigail sit beside him. Abigail is crying/

/Shows Riley standing beside Abigail and Ben leaning heavily on them. Ian stands apart holding a gun/

/Shows a close up of Sudusky cutting a wire/

/Shows Riley tied to a chair (unhurt) wearing contacts/

Riley: "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey people! You know me master-of-toast! This is the next installment of my story. Which will have a new title when I think of one! I used and old idea as a spring-board.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Abigail rolled over sleepily and nudged Ben awake.

"Ben?" She said tiredly.

"Whaaaattt?" he moaned. Abigail placed her hand on his shoulder and mumbled,

"Look at me honey." Ben rolled over to face her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he groaned.

"Riley's having a nightmare." She stated sleepily. Ben sighed. _Last time he had a nightmare was after Ian… _His thoughts were interrupted as Abigail shook his arm slightly. "Did you hear me? I said Riley is talking in his sleep." Ben grabbed his cell phone and stood.

"I'm going to check on him." Ben said as he walked out. _Damm, Riley! I know you only get these nightmares when you're really scared or upset! Why don't you ever just tell us what's wrong? Last time this happened was after Ian beat you to a freaking pulp!_ Ben was soon at Riley's door. Soft moans were easily heard and Ben was not pleased by this fact. He pushed open the door and was shocked by what he saw. Riley was tossing and turning on his bed still in the grip of some horrible nightmare. Riley tossed to his side and Ben saw, much to his horror that Riley was crying in his sleep.

"He's back…no…not Abi… don't hurt them..." Riley moaned. He was drenched in a cold sweat and look as though he was in turmoil. Ben flipped his phone open and pressed a button. The word _recording_ flashed across it screen. Ben turned his attention to his best friend who was murmuring fearfully in his sleep.

"Eight days…can't let him… Ben…Abi…no" He sobbed. Ben watched with concerned eyes. _What happened to cause this? He was fine at breakfast but now… _

"No Ian… Eight days… time is running out…I gotta" Ben sat down and rested his head against the wall. He let his mind wander and found himself thinking about last time. _Ian had to almost kill you last time… You're not hurt so why…_

**Ben walked into his apartment expecting to find Ian and Riley at work on the computer. Instead he found Riley unconscious and bruised on the floor.**

"No… stop Ian… Abi… Ben… I'm so worthless… why can't I…"

"**Riley! Riley! Are you ok!" Ben dropped his stuff and kneeled next to Riley. A long gash ran from Riley's temple to his cheek.**

"No… no… no… please spare them… take me instead…"

**Ben turned to the door as he heard footsteps. It was Ian.**

"**Whoa! What happened to the kid!" Ian said. There was a cruel sadistic edge to his tone that Ben immediately picked up on.**

"**You, you did this!" **

"**Do you really think so low of me?" **

"**Yes"**

"Help me…"

"**How do you know the kid here didn't stumble home just now? I mean what makes you think I did it?" **

"**There's blood on your pants and your hands."**

"**You can't stop me. If you lose me you have no money and you'll never find Charlotte."**

Ben looked at his best friend and wondered numbly what could have caused this.

"If you hurt them I'll kill you Ian…" Riley growled in his sleep. Ben suddenly realized that he hadn't been paying attention. Riley was having a nightmare about Ian! But that made more questions than it answered. Why would he be dreaming about that?

**That night Riley had nightmare. He cried and trembled in his sleep. But the thing that scared Ben most was that Riley had lied about what had happened. He had said,**

"**I ticked off a thug." Ben had heard Riley talking in his sleep that night. It sacred Ben but, apparently Riley had no idea he sleep talked.**

Ben spent the rest of his night thinking about what caused Riley to act this way and come to a disturbing conclusion. Riley was hiding something.

Riley awoke to find that Ben was asleep on his bedroom floor. Not good. He immediately leapt from his bed and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed. He pulled a random t-shirt and sweatshirt from his closet and jeans from his dresser. He dragged a comb through his messy hair and brushed his teeth as fast as possible. He pulled at his sneakers until the knot he managed to make tightened. **I really should get Velcro**. He thought numbly. As he dashed from the bedroom he observed that Abigail was using the other bathroom. Riley ran into the kitchen and snatched a post-it from the table. He scribbled down a quick message and darted out the back door. In ten minutes he was at the safest place he could think of, the library of congress.

Abigail walked into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for the day. She walked to the table and saw, to her surprise, a note.

**Ben-**

**Went out. Go to library of congress at 9:30. Bring Abi. I'll be there.**

Abigail took it and ran to find Ben. She darted into Riley's room and upon finding Ben shook him vigorously until he moaned, "ok I'm up, I'm up."

"Ben look! Riley wants us to meet him at the library of congress in 10 minutes!" she waved the note in front of his face. One second… two seconds… three seconds later it clicked.

"Dangit!" Ben stood and rushed off to go get dressed. Abigail looked at the note sadly.

"Oh Riley what happened…"

A few minutes later the trio was sitting on the stairs to the library of congress. Riley took a deep breath and began.

"Ben we've got problems." He fiddled nervously with the sleeve of his jacket. Ben looked him over apprehensively. Riley looked down and refused to meet Ben's eyes. "Here" He mumbled as he handed over a small piece of paper. Ben and Abigail read it then look up with expressions of horror. Abigail opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ben's cell phone ringing. Ben looked down in surprise and flipped it open. Sadusky's voice issued from the speaker.

"Ben, Ian escaped from jail last night. We don't know what he's doing but we think he's after you." Sadusky sounded almost…nervous. There was shouting on his end of the phone and then, "Ben I have to go. Be safe."

"W-wait!" Ben shouted into the phone but the line was dead before he finished. He looked down at the note in his hands. It read,

I'm back. This is about more then treasure now. Someone is going to get hurt. Eight days.

-An old friend

"What does it mean?"

"Someone wants revenge"

A/N: Squee!!! Well that's it. (At least for chapter one) I hope it's good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Behold chapter 2:D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things in this story. If I did I would not have published the plot of NT 3

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Ben I-I really don't want to die so uh what now?" Riley mumbled. Abigail picked up the note and looked at it with growing apprehension.

"Ian." She mumbled thickly. Ben glared off in another direction. Riley looked up,

"Duh, Who else wants us dead?" He joked. Riley was desperately trying to keep himself sane. _What if Ian gets at me or Ben or Abi? He'll kill us for sure._

"I'm calling Sadusky." Ben stood and grabbed the letter. He flipped the phone open with a flourish and dialed the number.

"Sadusky speaking."

"Sadusky it's me, Ben. I think Ian is after us. He sent a letter." Ben read the letter over the phone. Sadusky shouted something to someone on his end of the phone.

"Ben I need a copy of that letter for handwriting confirmation. Also I'll send a few agents to guard you and Abigail. Oh and we'll send a few men to Riley's house. He's most venerable because he's alone." Sadusky said quickly.

"No need Riley is living with us now." Said Ben.

"Ok stay close to your house and fax me copy of that letter. Most importantly try to see if you can figure out what 'eight days' means. Got it?"

"What do you think Ian's after?"

"You. Now I have to go. Be safe Ben."

"Right bye."

A few minutes later Ben had filled Abigail and Riley in on what was happening.

"We should go home and wait for the agents." Ben said as he placed a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I hate to be Johnny rain cloud here but don't you guys have a thing tonight?" Riley asked. Abigail slapped her hand to her forehead.

"That's right we have that party that the historical society is throwing for me and Ben." Abigail exclaimed. Riley shrugged. _Of course it's just for Ben and Abi not me nobody cares about the sidekick. _He thought sadly. He was used to being ignored. Abigail tried to include him but it was hard with Ben. Ben himself hadn't even noticed his best friend was being ignored. Riley told himself it didn't matter.

"Riley will you be ok for the night?" Ben asked gently.

"Yes Dad." Riley said sarcastically. Ben chuckled and ruffled the younger man's hair. Riley pushed him away and made a face. "What am I six years old guys?"

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a kid..." Abigail said teasingly.

Several hours later Riley was in the living room hanging upside-down on the couch.

"Riley we're leaving." Abigail said as she walked into the room. Riley's eyes widened. Abigail looked beautiful. He hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a few strands hanging into her face. She was wearing a sleek, dark, almost-black dress and a pair of sparkly high heals. Riley tried to keep himself from staring. He wasn't doing a very good job. _Slow down Riley she's Ben's girl._

"What you don't like it? Ben thought it was cute." Abigail said nervously. Ben chose that moment to walk in.

"Oh course it's cute honey." He said sweetly. Abigail blushed. Riley looked away as they kissed. _Not like I have a chance. _

"Right, ok Riley, there are two agents guarding the house. Stay here and don't set the house on fire, ok?" Abigail said Ben nodded along with what she said.

"Ok, Mom have a nice night with Daddy." Riley joked. The trio laughed. _Come on I'm like 27! Well not that Ben would know, he never remembers my birthday. _

"Well if you're going to act like a kid maybe we should just ground you young man." Ben joked. The hilarity mounted. Abigail smirked. She took hold of Riley's feet and spun him so that he was lying across her lap.

"HEY!!!" He cried as he tried to wiggle off her lap. She brought her hand down and he yelped. "OWW! WHAT WAS THAT!!!!" He cried as he leapt off her lap. Ben and Abigail laughed. Riley pouted for a moment before laughing to. **HOWNK!!!** The limo had arrived.

"Bye guys, I'll be fine." Riley called as the couple rushed outside. He settled down to watch a movie as the darkness set in.

"Coming up next on Bravo, National Treasure."

"Sweeeeeeettt"

Ian looked over the control in his hands and smiled, this would be quite fun. He turned to Shaw. "Go. Two minutes until it takes effect then we go in." Shaw nodded and turned to Powel who also nodded.

Riley's eyes flicked open. _What was that noise? _He turned and walked down the hall. He looked around. Something felt off. He stalked into the kitchen. Nothing. The bedroom. Still nothing. Back in the living room there was a crash.

"Idiot!" someone shouted. Riley ran into the living room expecting to find… well he had no idea what he was expecting to find. But he was sure it wouldn't be good. Suddenly Ian grabbed hold of him from behind and stuffed something over his mouth and nose. Riley inhaled and immediately regretted it. The cloth was dipped in some kind of chemical and was making it incredibly hard for Riley to breathe. He struggled to stay awake and to fight off Ian.

"Hello Riley." Ian hissed. Ian's breath was hot on Riley neck as the older man held the cloth to his mouth. Riley found himself slipping under the influence of the drug.

"Ben Abi someone help me." Those were Riley's only words as he passed out. Ian only laughed.

"The game begins. Seven days."

Ben got out of the limo and walked to the other side to open it for Abigail.

"Oh Ben. How sweet." She mumbled. He pulled her to his chest and placed his chin on her head. They were both head over heals for each other.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Abigail pulled away and led him to the door of their house. Ben placed a hand on the door only to find that the door was swinging on it's hinges.

"What the?!"

"Ben Ian must have come after Riley!"

"Damit!"

The couple rushed inside and found a single note hanging from the doorframe of the living room.

Ben- 

_I have your little sidekick. Seven days. Time is ticking. Life is going to explode in your face. Remember how we met at the U.N. Peace is over Ben. _

_-Your old Friend_


End file.
